Here Comes Cupid
Here Comes Cupid is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 1 webisodes selection. Summary C.A. Cupid transfers from Monster High to Ever After High, where there is help needed. She fixes love problems wherever possible and Hopper Croakington II asks for her assistance to woo Briar Beauty. Cupid gets his message and turns it the wrong way by kissing him and he turns into a human again. Hopper tries to compliment Cupid but gets tongue-tied and turns back into a frog again. Cupid hatches a plan for him to woo Briar, with him speaking in his frog form and Hopper lip-syncing in his human form. Later that night, Hopper sends Briar many presents, but she denies them all. Cupid, hiding in the background, plays the video he recorded in his frog form. He lip-syncs it well, but Cupid gets distracted by Dexter Charming, who later on makes her fall. Briar expects more compliments from Hopper but he makes something up which distrubs her. Briar gets disgusted. Transcript Male narrator: Behold, C.A. Cupid, adoptive daughter of Eros, the God of love. Female narrator: She currently attends Monster High, but is about to discover that another school is in need of her very special talents. Female student: Hmm!! Male narrator: Fairytale destinies are now anything but certain. Female student: *gasps* Female narrator: Will princesses end up with their princes? Ashlynn Ella: Hmm... Female narrator: Will the Rebel students now find true love? Male narrator: These relationships will need Cupid's help... to end Happily Ever After. Hopper Croakington II: Hello, fair lady of love, I am Hopper Croakington II, and I am in desperate need of your counsel. C.A. Cupid: I know just what every frog needs to become a prince. Hopper Croakington II: No, milady! Wait! Hey, there, you're Cupid. I think they should call you Cute-pid―ugh! When I get tongue-tied, I turn back―blast! If only I posessed my poetic skills while in human form, but so flustered I become near the beauty that is Briar. C.A. Cupid: You know what? I got this. Tell me how you feel about Briar. Hopper Croakington II: Well, there is none that can... Briar Beauty: Hopper! Wait, you're the secret admirer who wanted to meet here? I mean, look, first, you send me a basket of chocolate-covered flies, then a smelly boquet of swamp-grass. I'm sorry, but I just..don't wanna go to the dance with you. Hopper Croakington II: My sweet Briar, the beauty of this night is not, compared to the beauty you possess. Briar Beauty: Hopper. I've never seen this side of you! Dexter Charming: Hey, Cupid! C.A. Cupid: Ohhh... Dexter! Ohh.. Briar Beauty: Anything else you wanna say, heh? C.A. Cupid: Oh, oh oh. Oops! Hopper Croakington II: You're just so hooo...I mean-I mean―blast! Briar Beauty: Eww. Hopper Croakington II: Oh, ribbit. Gallery Hopper talking to Briar - Here Comes Cupid.png Hopper and Briar - Here Comes Cupid.png Cupid falling - Here Comes Cupid.png Briar and Hopper on balcony - Here Comes Cupid.png Briar pushing Hopper - Here Comes Cupid.png Hopper and fly - Here Comes Cupid.png Cupid - HCC.png Cupid's Home - HCC.png C.A. Cupid - HCC.png Here Comes Cupid - Dexter caught cupid.jpg Here Comes Cupid - cupid transformetted.jpg Here Comes Cupid - cupid not impressed.jpg Here Comes Cupid - cupid locker.jpg Here Comes Cupid - cupid kiss hopper.jpg Here Comes Cupid - Cupid hopper.jpg Here Comes Cupid - cupid hopper poof.jpg Here Comes Cupid - Cupid ahh.jpg Here Comes Cupid - Hopper poof Briar.jpg Here Comes Cupid - impressed briar.jpg Here Comes Cupid - briar explains.jpg Here Comes Cupid - Beauty briar.jpg Here Comes Cupid - anything elsetosay.jpg Here Comes Cupid - ella likes hunter.jpg Here Comes Cupid - boy asks.jpg Here Comes Cupid - boy rejected.jpg Here Comes Cupid - boy flowers girl.jpg Here Comes Cupid - Cupid goes on.jpg Here Comes Cupid - cupid magic.jpg Here Comes Cupid - Cupid scheme.jpg huntlyn poof.jpg Here Comes Cupid - sad troll.jpg Here Comes Cupid - cupid troll.jpg Here Comes Cupid - dex het cupid.jpg Here Comes Cupid - to mirror.jpg Here_comes_cupid.jpg Hopper - Here Comes Cupid.png Cupid and Frog Hopper - Here Comes Cupid.png Hopper, Cupid - Here Comes Cupid.png Frog Hopper - Here Comes Cupid.png astonished briar.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages